


not in the mood for arguments

by ribbonelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, bottom!jean too if that ain't your thing, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is dissatisfied with Jean's behavior, but Jean just wants to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in the mood for arguments

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kink meme fill for this prompt!
> 
> "Marco dragging Jean out of a room because he was being an idiot again.
> 
> Also Marco trying to lecture Jean on how he was being an idiot between sweet kissing and making out and maybe more (against a wall).
> 
> bottom!Jean trying to stay quiet please."
> 
> Fill on kink meme: [http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=4535308#cmt4535308]
> 
> it ends super abruptly and i might have made language mistakes i am so sorry
> 
> [edit: minor editing because i guess marco wouldn't have really cursed like that and it felt out of place (though i believe marco could be colourful whenever he wants; he's a teenager after all)]

“But he was being a fucking asshole!” Jean protests, trying to get Marco to look at him, instead of roughly pulling him by the arm away from the mess hall, “You _heard_ what he said!”

Marco doesn’t look impressed, he looks annoyed, and Jean’s a little bothered by that expression. It’s different. “I heard what Dazz said, and I heard what you said as well and we both know you were taking things out of proportion. Do you need to have a fist fight every time someone says something stupid?”

They’ve reached the cabins at one point and Marco closes the door behind Jean, turning to fold his arms disapprovingly at said trainee. Jean’s torn between feeling guilty or finding it really hot how Marco’s being all stern all of a sudden.

He is, however, as stubborn as a mule. “That fucker said shit about you. And me. Mostly me but what the fuck did you think I was going to do? Sit there and take it?”

Marco sighs in exasperation and shakes his head, “Would that be so hard to do? You promised me you wouldn’t start anymore fights with anyone. You said you’d try.”

“Yeah, but…” his voice trails off as Marco’s formerly stern expression gives way into something very much like disappointment. He doesn’t like that look. “No, Marco, come on. Don’t look at me like that.”

“You said you’d _try,_ ” he repeats, his brows furrowing in that terribly sad way, “You’ve gotta stop messing with our colleagues. Tell me you’ll try. For real this time,” he fixes Jean with a look and Jean can’t really handle it. He wants to promise, but he knows he won’t be able to live up to it, and Marco looks like a kicked puppy and he wants to stick his tongue down Marco’s throat. Fucking hormones.

“Really Marco, stop that. Don’t look like that,” Jean almost desperately pleads, and closes the distance between them to take Marco’s hand and push him gently against the door. Marco turns his face away when Jean leans in, and Jean gets cheek instead of lips. He tsks. “Marco, please.”

“Tell me you’ll try. I don’t want you stirring shit up with anyone else. Not even Eren. We’ve got just a few months with each other, and that would—goddamnit, Jean,” his voice goes breathless at the end because Jean licked a stripe along Marco’s jaw while he was speaking, and he’s diligently kissing and nipping at the skin of Marco’s neck. Marco’s so _hot_ like this. He wants to fuck the disappointment out of Marco.

Marco pushes at his shoulders gently, frowning, “I’m not done talking here. And you haven’t promised me anything yet. Jean, quit it. _Jean,”_ A quick bite on Marco’s shoulder and Jean looks up, his own expression one of vexation.

“Can we address this later? They’ll be back from dinner in an hour and I really want to bang before that. Please?”

Marco looks at him incredulously and opens his mouth to reply but Jean cuts him off with a kiss on the mouth, and continues to insistently smooch him to curb the eventual flow of words. Some do get through, nevertheless. “Jean, no—mmf,” wet noise when Jean slips his tongue inside Marco’s mouth, “For God’s sake, you—hah, no don’t avoid this you jerk, I—unf,” Marco ends up partially giving up and kisses Jean back, biting at Jean’s lips in silent frustration.

Marco’s hands on Jean’s hips tighten because he’s still not okay with the sudden turn of events, and Jean felt a shiver run up his spine. Intoxicating. They kiss passionately, before it edges into something hungrier. Marco’s thrusting his tongue into Jean’s mouth and Jean’s fully aware how its melting his knees, how the gesture makes his own hips twitch in some way to do the same. He stops dallying around soon enough and lifts a thigh between Marco’s legs, revelling in the way the other trainee groans into his mouth.

“Jean,” Marco gasps after tearing his mouth away from Jean, trying to stop helplessly rutting against the solid thigh pressing at his crotch just right, “Stop fighting with others. I’m serious.”

“Alright _fine,_ so can we please just start with the fucking?”

“The bed then, come on—what?” Marco’s movement to the beds are halted by Jean’s shove, pinning him back to the door. Jean kisses him hard again, substituting the thigh with a hand, and gropes at Marco’s clothed dick shamelessly. It’s hard to tell if anyone could hear Marco’s loud whine if people passed by the boys’ cabins. Jean’s a little cautious of noises.

Jean detaches himself from the boy and pulls Marco away from the door. He presses himself against it then, his back to Marco, and purposefully sticks his ass out, “Right here. Just do it right here, no fucking around.” He’s glad that Marco’s quick in understanding, and he moans low in pleasure as Marco takes hold of his hips again and grinds against his ass hard, one hand slipping in front to palm Jean through his pants. He loves it when Marco takes control, when Marco’s the one doing all of the fucking. Makes him feel loved.

Marco takes a moment to fumble at the fastening of Jean’s pants, tugging the fabric down under the curves of Jean’s ass. And his own afterwards, from the sound of metal and a zipper being unzipped that Jean can hear. Right away he’s pawing at Jean, each palm groping a cheek and he spreads them apart. Jean just _writhes_ when Marco's bare cock slides in between his ass cheeks, his toes curling every time he feels the rough drag of hardness along his taint.

“God, Jean,” Marco growls over his ear, “The lube?”

“In my pants, in the pocket,” he rambles, reaching for his pants which were halfway off his legs, and pulls out a tube of whatever it is that would enable Marco to fuck his brains out. He tosses it back and Marco catches it. One glance back at the boy and Jean notices that insane blush, and the amused smirk.

“You totally planned on getting laid this night, didn’t you?”

“Yeah maybe I did,” he snaps, glaring at Marco, “Can we just fucking get on with it? You’re not even remotely close to actually getting me laid.” He should have felt like an ass saying that but Marco’s grinning, and the cold sensation of a lubed up finger pressing over his asshole basically stopped any thought he had in its tracks. Marco didn’t go slow, not too much, he slides that finger in and probes around, making Jean squirm with discomfort.

“Relax,” He feels Marco lean over him, their bodies slotting together that way, the finger still diligently stretching him. Marco presses a kiss over his shoulder and hums, “You look really hot right now, Jean.”

Jean manages a breathy chuckle and grins back at Marco, “Who are you kidding, I’m always hot— _ahh fuck_ ,” the finger’s in to its knuckle, and Marco, being the same fucking person who has been fucking Jean on a regular basis, flicks it solidly against Jean’s prostrate, making him jerk in pleasure, “Oh God, Marco!” He shuts himself right up, because he cannot afford people hearing them have sex from outside. No way.

Marco doesn’t reply, but instead drags his tongue along Jean’s nape, and pushes in a second finger slowly inside of Jean. It’s driving Jean up the wall, the slow yet slick burn making him drool just a little (which is fucking embarrassing). He gets really impatient soon enough, pushing his ass out to swallow Marco’s fingers, fucking himself on them. Marco can be a terrible tease when he wants to, but Jean wants sex _now._

“Whoa, someone’s eager,” comes the breathless reply to his actions and Jean snarls, never ceasing on riding the fingers.

“You’re being _slow_ , I can’t--, ah, Marco just fuck me already you’re wasting time--,” his words dissolve into a hard moan when Marco shoves his fingers in deeper and even adds a third, his movements a little jerky. Jean couldn’t get past anything aside from broken moans and gasps and a whine when Marco finally pulls out the fingers, his noises hitching at his effort to keep quiet. He could feel the head of Marco’s dick against himself and he suddenly doesn’t care anymore,  he’s moaning out things like, “Yes, yes, fucking give it to me,” before going all silent when Marco actually does give it to him, pushing in slow and steady.

The labor of their breathing is unnaturally loud in the room, and Marco slots their bodies together again when his crotch meets Jean’s ass. He kisses Jean’s shoulder blade a few more times, rubs circles into Jean’s hips. Jean turns his face and he looks weirdly content, though his eyes denote some intense hunger in them. “Marco,” he breathes out, and Marco kisses his lips gently before pulling back.

He pulls his hips back as well, and pushes in again, going on at a rhythm as Jean gives a hitched moan every time Marco’s in deep. It’s entrancing, to move back and watch himself disappear inside of Jean time and time again, watching Jean’s spine arch in pleasure. Jean’s losing himself, his noises getting even louder by the second, till he’s rambling nothings like, “Oh God, oh God, Marco that’s so good, fuck me harder, oh _yeah_ , just like that,” and Marco’s  moaning Jean’s name in that breathy way he does and pleasure’s flooding them both.

Jean’s mouth is in a permanent ‘O’  as he revels in the way Marco’s cock slides and drags inside him, how it always seems to hit where it matters most. He gets frantic soon enough, shaking his head to the sides in some pathetic attempt to fend off his upcoming orgasm but he fails when Marco fucks him harder, and freezes right up to shout some reiteration of the other’s name, spilling over onto the floor with his body shuddering from how good it feels.

Marco, being the saint, being Freckled Jesus, slows down for him and peppers kisses all over his back while he comes down from his high. Jean’s slightly dazed but he lifts his head up and pushes back against Marco a little, smiling, “Finish up, Marco. Come in me.”

That seems like the only words Jean needed to spur Marco on, because Marco hums from agreement and leaves a last wet kiss to his back before regripping his hips and moves faster. Jean grits his teeth from the overstimulation, but it felt good, really good as Marco just pounds into him and slides in very deep for the last time and comes, his body wracked with spasms above Jean.

The two boys didn’t move for a while, as Marco tried to catch his breathing and Jean basked in his afterglow, till Marco slides himself out and stands up. Jean follows his movements, and turns around to probably ruin the nice, hazy atmosphere with some dumb comment but Marco pushes him against the door again gently, kissing his lips. The kiss is lazy, languid, and full of contentment that Jean could feel pool low in his gut, a snuffed flame that’s still very warm. He shifts his feet and incidentally steps in his own cum, which results in a muffled, “ Ew!” and squirming.

Marco laughs really hard. 


End file.
